


Bathroom Break

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull





	Bathroom Break

“Connor, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Hank felt chills run up his back as he was shoved against the wall, fumbling with the younger detective below him as he tried to get him to stop messing with his belt buckle.

“I’m trying to help you, Hank,” Connor seemed to be oblivious of the fact that his face was level with Hank’s crotch as he fought for control over his belt.

“By what, helping me piss? I’m a grown man, for Christ’s sake.” 

Connor managed to grab Hank’s wrists, his brows furrowed in frustration, “I’ve noticed that you’ve been more distant from your work lately and taking more bathroom breaks than usual, which is normal for a man of your age and could be the result of prostate cancer which makes it harder to urinate due to excessive drinking-”

“Are you trying to say drinking at my age is giving me prostate cancer?”

“It’s more likely than you think but that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then spit it out already, before I kick you in the mouth.”

“I’m going to give you a ‘blowjob’.” Hank could practically hear the quotation marks in his voice.

“…do you even know what a blowjob is? Don’t answer that. Why?”

“Because urinating is not the only reason you use the bathroom so frequently and I want to help.”

Hank’s face turned two shades redder, he really couldn’t have known…right?

“Connor, I don’t-”

“Please Hank, you haven’t been able to successfully discharge these past few days, I want to help you.” Connor looked up at him, making the best puppy eyes he could manifest, it didn’t help that he was grabbing onto him in an almost desperate manner either. Hank just huffed and rolled his eyes, stopping his resistance with annoyance, knowing damn well the android wasn’t going to let up.

Connor smiled at him as he released his wrists and resumed unbuckling Hank’s pants, he gently pulled down his briefs, releasing the flaccid member of the lieutenant, taking note of the thick tuft of grey hair resting just above the base, the trail leading just above his navel and that he was a whopping 5 inches when not erect. He gently wrapped his thin fingers around his girth, it was heavy in his hand as he slowly stroked it, glancing upwards to see Hank averting his eyes to the adjacent wall, his cheeks turning pink. It took a full 10 minutes 41 seconds before Connor could even get him semi-erect, Hank waved it off as him being old and not as ‘active’ as the younger folks, but Connor was patient, he just wanted to help. Connor then held his member at the base, just barely grazing his lips against the tip before swirling his tongue around his head. 

Hank breathed heavily as Connor took him in his mouth, watching as his head disappeared behind his teeth, he expected his mouth to be cold but it was strangely warm and wet like a human mouth, but not the same. He watched as Connor slowly took more of him in his mouth, sucking gently as he moved back and forth. Hank grunted as he could feel the back of Connor’s throat, his nose practically eskimo-kissing his belly, he gasped feeling him suck harder and his head push farther past his uvula, his fists clenching, his member growing in his throat.

“Don’t choke, you know.” He managed to say before his own throat caught a lump.

Connor stared directly at him, having that familiar look on his face every time they’re out on the job, and somehow pushes further. His now erect member rigid and filling his mouth and throat to their full capacity. Connor didn’t care how deep he fucked his throat, he didn’t need to breathe after all, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like how he tasted, and the manly musk he could smell from his manhood was just so invigorating. Hank could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead as Connor sucked him off harder and faster, running his hand through his hair just to grip something, the sink was too far and he was losing his balance. He started to see white spots and his vision faded in and out, it became hard to breath, his legs felt weak.

“Connor…wait…” He placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders, trying to push him off, “stop a minute.”

For once in his life Connor actually listened to Hank, concern glimmering in his eyes he slowly slid off of Hank’s dick. Hank lost his footing and dropped flat on his ass, panting as he rest his head on the wall.

“Hank, are you okay, did I do something wrong?” Connor’s voice was tainted with worry, “did I hurt you?”

“No no, I haven’t done something like this for a while. You were…great actually, horrifyingly so. But I think we should stop for now.”

“But Hank, you haven’t ejaculated yet, it’s not healthy for this kind of build-up and no release.” Connor was already pulling his pants off the rest of the way.

Hank huffed, “fine just…be gentle dammit.”

“Of course.”

Hank tried to relax against the wall as Connor returned his mouth around Hank’s member, regaining his previous position, effectively swallowing his dick yet again. Hank’s hands ghosted over Connor’s head as he wasn’t sure what to do with them. He wanted to run his fingers through his luscious locks, to encourage him to go deeper, but also to grip them tightly so he can fuck his mouth faster but as of right now he only has enough strength to gently push him down. Connor gently prodded Hank’s ass with his free hand, two fingers pushing past his sphincter, he hummed as Hank arched into him, a guttural moan sounding from him. Connor realised he was close to his climax and so increased his fervor in wanting to make him cum, Hank squirmed to get him off as the knot grew too quickly but then he just burst like a dam. Squirting straight down Connor’s throat as his ass clamped around his fingers, Connor tried his best to swallow all of his cum, even if it was exceptionally more than average.

Hank panted hard as he finally came down from his high, his stature hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. Connor slowly lifted off his dick, swallowing what he caught then stared at his hand, soaked with Hank’s slick. He stared at it. Oh no.

Hank quickly pulled him forward, catching his lips in a stubborn kiss. Connor retaliated with as much passion as he did before they parted, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Thanks, Connor…I…owe you.”

“There’s no need Hank, I’m glad to help.”

Connor ended up licking his fingers anyway and Hank kicked him out the bathroom.


End file.
